


final destination

by Medie



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where it was heading all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	final destination

The first time she kisses Dean Winchester she's curious. The resemblance to Jason is uncanny and there's a tiny, spiteful part of herself that thinks, as Dean's hands tug her flush against a body that's hard and lean, she's won some victory over Lana. That, somehow, she's finally stolen something away from Smallville's reigning drama queen and that thought is as tantalizing as the feeling of his mouth sliding over hers. She throws herself into the kiss with abandon, a vigor Dean doesn't hesitate to return.

When they finally come up for air, mouths barely parted as they gasp raggedly for breath, Chloe barely remembers Lana's name.

It's never felt so good.

\---

The second time she kisses Dean, they're standing over the body of some furry whatchamacallit evil, demonic something or other that's been seriously juiced up on Kryptonite - she only just stops herself from calling it that - and they're both still humming with adrenaline from the fight.

She doesn't know which one of them moves first and she doesn't care. She just knows she's in his arms and he's kissing her and *god* he's good at that.

She doesn't think about anything after that, she can't, all she can do is hang on as Dean's mouth plays with hers and she's drowning in how fucking good it feels. She doesn't know where this thing with them is going to end up but she's got a pretty good feel for where it's headed and it's about damn time she got to be the one in this place.

When he pushes her up against the wall of the cave she doesn't care that it's the kawatche caves or what happened the last time she stood here. She's beyond caring. Instead, she closes her eyes, tilts her head back and grabs hold of his arms.

God, she needs this.

\---

The third time she kisses Dean they're in Metropolis. She's playing the happy party girl at Lana's birthday bash, he's definitely not on the guest list, and Lex will probably be furious that Dean's ruined his rug.

Killing a succubus is a messy business and Chloe should know. She's technically the one that killed the thing when she found it and Dean in an embrace. It should freak her out that she's killed something that still looks like her, that sounded like her, that made that noise she makes when Dean kisses her neck in _that_ spot...

Except she's from Smallville. That stuff got old with the chainsaw-toting, telekinetic boyfriend.

Either way, the thing is dead and Dean's hands are shoving her skirt over her hips and the only thing freaking her out now is if the desk she's perched on will hold out.

When Dean's lips move from hers and he goes to his knees, she decides she doesn't care.

Lex has more money than God, let him buy a new one.

\---

The fourth time she kisses Dean is the day Lois gets the job at the Planet, her job.

Chloe's never been so happy to see the Impala in her life when it roars up in front of her apartment building.

She's kissing Dean before he's out of the car and he's kissing her back. They fall back against the car, hanging onto each other like they're all they've got in the world.

Which, she knows, they almost are.

It's the most natural thing she's ever done. Grabbing her bag and her laptop and kissing the whole damn city goodbye, bickering over calling shotgun with Sam and raiding Dean's coffee...

She can't think why she didn't do it before.

\---

The fifth time she kisses Dean, it's stolen beneath the covers. Sam's asleep in the next bed, they have to be quiet, and - without saying a word - Chloe's never been so loud and she knows...

This is where it was heading all along.


End file.
